


Into the Night

by SunshineKid



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineKid/pseuds/SunshineKid
Summary: While escaping imperial patrols deployed to hunt them down, Ezra encounters a loth-wolf, an ancient and mythological beast. (The scene from Flight of the Defender, directly translated into written form.)





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a week late but I loved this particular scene and wrote it down. Enjoy! (Also please be kind, I haven't written anything in a while)

Imperial patrols swarmed across the moonlit sky, their searchlights bleaching the ground white. Ezra peered out from behind a tall rock as three more patrols darted over his head, and watched for incoming ships. 

Still clutching the data core, he and Sabine raced out silently across the grassland, to a cluster of rocks stretching out towards the sky. A perfect place to find cover. He glanced behind him for a second, but to his horror, he realised that a patrol was pursuing them. And unbeknownst to the pilot, the ship was close ─ dangerously close. 

Ezra’s pace quickened, heart beating like a frantic drum. The ship, whirring furiously, threw a circle of pale light onto the grass that tore after their feet. Ezra could hear his own panicked heartbeat in his ears, thrumming away relentlessly. 

Finally he and Sabine reached a large rock that towered over them. They both crouched at the base, gingerly, and hid their heads. Closing his eyes, Ezra prayed that the light would not find them. 

The ship’s noise was deafening. It chugged thoughtlessly through the night, its roar filling Ezra’s ears with trepidation. He held his breath, and waited. 

The noise seemed to fade away. He looked up and saw the patrol roaming past them, becoming further and further away. Ezra could feel his own breathing ease with relief. 

“Did they see us?” Sabine’s voice was terse with worry. 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

Even while wearing her helmet, Ezra could still tell Sabine was anxious. She fixed her eyes on the circling patrols and added, “We’ve gotta keep moving.” 

Ezra was about to reply, but a sound reached his ears. A howl, long and quiet, but also familiar. That same sound had lingered in his mind for the entire day, ever since he heard it at the beginning of the day. 

He turned to face the direction from which the howl came from. A figure appeared on the plains, one that he had also seen before. Standing upon powerful legs, the beast was crouching slightly, its white fur tinted silver in the moonlight. Its large head was turned towards Ezra’s direction, and its intent gaze seemed to be fixed on him. 

He felt some strange emotion thrill through him, perhaps a sort of reverence. Ezra imagined he would’ve felt like a piece of prey stalked by a ferocious predator, but no. This creature commanded respect, and his heart was mysteriously calm. 

Another howl reverberated across the fields, and lingered in the air. Enchanted by this strange beast, Ezra was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder and shook him. He didn’t hear Sabine calling his name. 

“Hey, I said we need to keep moving!” Sabine took her hand off Ezra’s shoulder, and followed his gaze, which had returned to where the creature had been. But now, the beast had disappeared from the grassy plains where it had once stood. Ezra felt his mouth fall open slightly. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“I… thought I saw something. I think it’s a loth-wolf.” Ezra heard his own words, and could scarcely believe himself. “No one’s seen one in a hundred years, but I think I keep seeing one today.” 

Sabine had removed her helmet, and her eyes were wide with wonder and disbelief. “A loth-wolf? Like in those cave paintings?” 

“Yeah…” Ezra began to agree with her, but his voice trailed off as he looked behind her. A towering figure stepped out from behind the rock, fur painted by the moonlight, muscular legs looming over them, large head tapered down to a narrow snout, pointedly aimed at Ezra. And now, its sharp yellow eyes seemed ever so intent. They locked onto him as a low growl rumbled in the loth-wolf’s throat. 

Eyes stretched wide, Ezra pointed behind her. “Sabine!” he gasped. 

She turned, only to face a pair of yellow irises. The loth-wolf leaned towards her, and opened its enormous mouth to utter a single word. 

_“Sleep…”_

Sabine suddenly went limp, and careened backwards. Ezra leaned forward just in time for her to fall into his arms. Gazing at her, he noticed her eyes were closed, and her expression was still, almost peaceful. 

“Sabine!” He tried calling her name, but she didn’t respond. Ezra felt a pang of concern shoot through him. Turning to the loth-wolf, he struggled to keep his voice steady as he demanded, “What did you do to her?” 

A growl crackling in its throat, the mighty beast sat down, never taking its sharpened gaze off Ezra. Instinctively, Ezra’s hand clasped around his lightsaber. He wondered how he would manage an escape, with Sabine as deadweight and the loth-wolf so close. An icy shiver of fear ran down his spine. 

Suddenly another creature appeared, with white conical ears and baby blue eyes, fearlessly ambling up the loth-wolf’s head. This time, Ezra recognised it immediately as another creature he had encountered before. 

_The white loth-cat?_ A frown crossed Ezra’s brow. 

The loth-cat gave a cheery meow, and its mouth curved into an impish feline grin. Its ears wiggled, and as if in response, the loth-wolf’s ears shook too. Ezra immediately felt the calmness return to him. 

“I don’t believe it,” he managed to whisper. His grip on his lightsaber slackened. “I thought I was just imagining things earlier.” 

The loth-wolf’s head turned away, to where the imperial patrol ships were still searching, circling noisily above the grasslands. Its lips drew back in a deadly snarl, and its eyes narrowed with fury. Even the loth-cat padded further up the loth-wolf’s massive head and added on a growl, its ears folding backwards and its thick tail thrashing. 

Ezra spoke, confident now. “I’m glad you don’t like the Empire either. They’re looking for us.” 

The loth-wolf turned back to Ezra, and rose up on its long legs. Inching closer, it growled quietly, its breath warm in the cool night air. 

Cautiously, Ezra patted the loth-wolf’s velvety nose, and felt grateful it didn’t take offense to that. The loth-wolf reached over and gently picked Sabine up with its teeth. Ezra caught her in his arms again, and glanced at the wolf. With a twinge of disbelief he realised what it was going to do. “Are you sure it’s okay?” 

The loth-wolf gave a low whine in agreement. Its bright yellow eyes seemed to twinkle as it crouched down on the grass. 

Gingerly, Ezra lifted Sabine onto the loth-wolf’s shoulders. Picking up the data core and her helmet, he placed it in front of Sabine as the white loth-cat leaped down onto the grass. He then clambered on board, feeling the wolf’s surprisingly soft fur beneath his hands. 

The loth-wolf rose, and Ezra held onto Sabine’s shoulders to make sure she didn’t fall off. Suddenly, the wolf started forward, and bounded into the night. 

Its strong legs spurred them forward, plunging towards a troop of patrol ships. Ezra felt his heart leap in his chest, fearful that they would dart right into a patrol’s probing gaze. 

Yet the loth-wolf persisted, sure-footed. As the first patrol drew near, it turned abruptly, narrowly dodging the patrol’s searchlights. Ezra held his breath as they continued to surge towards the rest of the fleet. 

The loth-wolf didn’t falter, boldly charging forward and dodging every single patrol. Racing through the fields, it did not once let the harsh white light of the patrols touch them. 

Ezra looked behind him. The patrols were still circling around the rocks, rushing further and further away. He felt a relieved smile form on his face. They were safe now. 

“Thank you!” 

Through its panting, the loth-wolf grunted. 

Ezra felt the bite of the cold night air upon his skin. The wind rushed past him, whistling in his ears. But even so far from the city, he could still taste the acrid tang of his home burning, fading away. In his heart, he could never have been more resolute. 

_We will take our home back again._

They disappeared deep into the snowy night, through tall, grassy plains, where no imperial patrol could touch his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, have a good one!


End file.
